Lock It Up
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble - in which Klaroline are in the middle of having sex and Klaus' siblings accidentally walk in on them.


_A drabble - in which Klaroline are in the middle of having sex and Klaus' siblings accidentally walk in on them._

"Hurry," Caroline whined as she watched Klaus take off his pants. She was lying on her back on his bed, already naked and waiting for him. She had come over to just hang out, but of course just talking always led to this.

Klaus smiled at her as he finally removed all of his clothing, crawling back onto the bed, kissing her body along the way. "So impatient, sweetheart," he whispered as he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

Caroline whimpered as he sucked on her, her hand snaking through his hair and pulling on it. "You know how I get when it comes to having you." She pulled his mouth away and brought his lips up to hers, her legs wrapping around his hips.

Klaus laughed softly as he kissed her, liking her eagerness. It was flattering to know she wanted him this badly. He let his fingertips brush along her thigh and pushed into her quickly, moaning at the feeling of how tight she was for him.

"_Finally_," she moaned, her head arching back as she felt him inside of her. He fit her so perfectly, his smooth shaft gliding effortlessly against her slick walls. "Harder."

Klaus buried his face in her neck, sucking on her skin as he drove into her harder. He usually liked taking his time with her, liking to savor her body. But he could sense that she was in the mood to get off now and maybe she'd let him take his time later…in a few different positions.

"_Niklaus_," she groaned, locking her ankles at the small of his back as he gave her what she wanted. She knew he was more romantic with his love making and was grateful he was just giving it to her like her body craved.

"Hey, Nik, we need - _holy shit_!" Kol said as he walked into Klaus' room and saw his brother and Caroline in a very compromising position.

"Move out of the doorway," Rebekah said, shoving Kol further into the room. Her jaw dropped when she saw why Kol had stopped so abruptly, looking at Nik and Caroline naked on his bed. "_Gross_!"

Caroline screamed and pushed Klaus off of her, scurrying underneath his blankets. "Oh my god, get out!"

Klaus growled in anger, moving under the covers with Caroline. "That door was locked."

"No, it wasn't," Kol said, grinning widely and crossing his arms over his chest. "Trust me when I say Bekah and I would never have walked in here knowing _that_ was what the two of you were doing."

Bekah scrunched her face in disgust, just staring at the two of them. "That door was not locked. Why would you want anyone to see what you two were doing? This is so gross, I just saw my brother naked."

Caroline rolled her eyes, holding the blankets up to her chest. "It was just sex. Like the two of you haven't done it."

"Of course we have," Kol agreed, "but I'm not sure I've ever heard moaning like _that_."

Klaus grabbed a pillow and threw it at his brother, watching as Kol dodged it. "Is there a reason why you two idiots are still standing in here?"

"I needed your help with something," Kol said.

"Can't it wait?" his brother asked, annoyed that they obviously were not getting the hint.

"We've already stopped your little roll in the sack, so we might as well just ask you," Bekah said, looking at the embarrassed look on Caroline's face and liking it.

"We just had a question about why you daggered me before Bekah?"

Klaus' jaw dropped a little. "You can't possibly be serious? I'm naked, and so is Caroline, and we were just…we were busy, and the two of you are arguing over which of you I like more?"

"I told you, he liked me more," their sister said, smirking. "He would have said he liked you more, and he doesn't."

"I hate you both right now, get the fuck out!"

Caroline had never felt so embarrassed in her life. She felt like a kid who had just gotten caught by her parents. "Yes, can you guys please leave so I can get dressed and leave?"

Klaus' head turned to her at the sound of her voice. "Don't leave, love."

Rebekah grabbed Kol's arm, trying to pull him out of the room. She knew a mad Nik when she saw one, and she wanted to leave the house before Caroline. "Come on, Kol."

"But, they're going to have the talk," Kol said, pouting as he was pulled out of the room and the door was closed.

"I swear I locked it," Klaus said as he watched Caroline jump up quickly and start to put her clothes on.

"Doesn't really matter now. I'm not in the mood anymore. I'll never be able to look Kol in the eyes without him winking or smirking or looking at me weird."

"I'll take care of him," Klaus promised, running a hand through his hair. "I can dagger him or something for a few days."

Caroline wanted to laugh at that but she was too upset. She put on her shoes and walked to the door, but was stopped when Klaus beat her there and stood in front of her, blocking her exit.

"I'm really sorry," he said, cupping her face. He kissed her softly and pulled her against him, forgetting he was naked. "Don't be angry, love."

"I'm not angry," she said, sighing as he kissed her. She wanted to stay here with him but everything had been messed up. "I'll come back tomorrow, and I'll bring you something."

"Lingerie?" he asked, a little hopeful. He smiled at her and moved out of her way so she could leave.

"New locks," she replied, opening the door and closing it, walking out of his house as quickly as possible.


End file.
